


Dead Boy

by Relvetica



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Al Bhed, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvetica/pseuds/Relvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tags on this are longer than the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Boy

Nothing spelled death to a really good party than the sudden appearance of unexpected signifigant others, but this hadn't been a particularly good party, and anyway Paine hated parties. She did not, to her own mild surprise, hate Tidus.

Oh, the elements of hate were there. He was like Yuna, only worse. Paine didn't hate Yuna, either, but she came dangerously close at precisely seven thirty every morning ("SPHERE HUNTERS DO NOT KEEP HOURS," she'd said once, "NOR DO THEY SIT ON EACH OTHER'S BEDS TO DO THEIR HAIR," but that had been more Rikku's fault than Yuna's). Now that Tidus had joined their number, it was pushing six. Yet somehow, it seemed much less sweetly infuriating coming from him.

His Al Bhed was better than hers. "You know, if you had to choose among the three of us" -- the three of us understood by this point in the conversation to mean me, you, and Yuna -- "which of us spoke the best Al Bhed, most people would pick the person who was actually an Al Bhed."

"She'll get better! If I have to talk to her in Al Bhed all the time." He had a great smile. Very straight teeth. The blond in his hair was half grown out, and even that was sort of cute in a mismatched sort of way. Like Yuna's eyes.

"You're very nice for a dead boy," she said later that same night, after several beers.

Everyone else on the bridge was shocked into an awkward silence, but Tidus only laughed.


End file.
